


PEACH & OngRANGE

by ongnielthusiast



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielthusiast/pseuds/ongnielthusiast
Summary: Do peaches go well with oranges? What about a boy who looks like a peach and a certain Ong?





	1. Chapter 1

[If possible, read this on Asianfanfics for best experience because there's some special effects on the texts that doesn't work here :(( ]

Audition Day  
"Oh! It's that interesting guy!" Daniel whispered to the MMO gossip squad as he pointed to the fully-black dressed male on the stage; currently getting ready to perform his choice of act. "OH LOL I remember him haha! He was the only one who is confident of getting an A grade right? keke I want to see him audition too!" Jisung responded as he slapped his thigh trying to control his laughter thinking about how that trainee was so amazingly shameless when everyone was too nervous even to think straight.  
Except he didn't slapped his own thigh. He missed and slapped the thigh of a stranger beside him. "...Oops?" Talk about awkward first meetings. Before he had time to properly react, the music started playing: I got a condo in Manhattan, Baby girl what's happening...  
Everyone was in in awe as they realise that the guy in front of them isn't all talk, behind those visuals lies a treasure island full of hidden talents slowly unfolding through his performance. "Visuals check. Vocals check. Performance check. Such a man." A certain familiar and meme one whines. *coughjisungcough* As if that wasn't enough to swerve the hearts of the audience behind the TV, the Fantagio trainee proceeded on to request for a freestyle performance, where the judges responded with wows and the obama-not-bad-face.  
If the trainees thought his previous performance was brilliant enough, they should think twice because his upcoming performance would be the true show stealer. The moment the song started blaring, the trainee started snapping his fingers and nodding familiarly to the pop music. He started his freestyle with an invincible guitar-strumming movement while licking his lips seductively; even Boa got flustered. Then came his signature popping dance as his surveyed the audience with his exploding confidence and aura. A certain pink fluffy hair caught his attention right before the soon-to-be-iconic line 'Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty' so he delivered the fatal blow by yes, blowing a kiss at the precise moment with the lyrics towards that pink peach Daniel. -- Oh I wonder how many fanboys he gained that day.  
Daniel, being a suave man(in his own opinion lol), decided to catch the kiss with one of his burly arms and kiss the palm which supposedly contained that flying kiss. Well, he probably didn't realised that Ong blew the kiss specifically at him (I swear it is only because the pink hair is eye-catching;) No other reason~)  
At the end of the auditions, the trainees were to be split into their grades for rooming. As they were lugging their luggages to the dormitory, an unfamiliar voice called out to Daniel. "Why isn't your luggage pink? hehe" Daniel spun around with a "WOAH!" as his nose almost smacked into the person standing right behind him (probably too close for comfort) with the widest-grin he has seen today.  
Before he could respond, the handsome guy with shiny jet-black hair coughed purposefully and mumbled (obviously wanted to be heard), " I'm probably older than you." and looks at him expectantly.  
"Oh! Sorry hyung! Nice to see you, I am Kang Daniel from MMO." Daniel greets as he hurriedly stretches out his right hand.  
Almost as if he was waiting for that, Ong returned the handshake and swiftly said,"Nice to be seen;) I am Ong SeongWoo. Yes, I am Ong and my name is Seongwoo. Ong as in Ong Seongwoo's Ong and Seongwoo as in Ong Seongwoo's Seongwoo!" He then left Daniel who was both bewildered and choking in laughter by the atrociousness of Ong's words.


	2. 2: An interesting guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Before I start, I just want to thank you all for the love + comment :') I didn't expect anyone to read this tbh! Also, in this chapter I'm maybe gonna use a minimal amount of hangul for exclaimations so we can both learn some basic words together hehe and the defintions would be right below this author's note~ Also, this chapter is an immediate continuation from the previous chapter, so don't get confused ><]
> 
>  
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> 재미있어(jaemissol)=Fun and Interesting
> 
> 헐(heol)=Just a slang to express a mild shock or surprise and at times disappointment

In the dormitory

  '재미있어*! What an interesting guy!' Daniel thought, chuckling to himself and shaking his head as the older male made a playful escape. Daniel then continued dragging his luggage into his newly assigned room with both excitement and nerves. Having good roommates would mean a great start to this journey in Produce 101 as he would have allies and might even find true friends who would last a lifetime! However, bad roomates would in turn cause unnecessary drama, loss of mood, enemies, you name it. 

  Daniel finally arrived in front of the door of room number 1210. He took a deep breath,mentally praying for the last time that all would be good before he pushed the door. Squeaaaak! As he walked in, he realised that the rooms were empty? "Aigoooo! What was I so worried for!" Daniel whined to no one in particular. 

  "Yes?" a husky voice spoke suddenly under the blanket of the top bunk bed, giving Daniel a shock in which he quickly stuttered(awkwardly),"No No-othing..." 

  "Okay, then keep quiet. I just fell asleep but you just had to disturb me." that voice sounded again. '헐!* Looks like I have a Mr.Grumpy in my room...' Daniel silently cursed. He initially wanted to introduce himself first and make friends, but there is no need to do so with such a rude person. He quickly chose the other top bunk, marked his territory with a photo of his kitten Mongmong(on the pillow), lay down his luggage and hung some of his flannels out. As much as he was slightly irritated by his roommate, he still does everything as quietly as he can (because he is a kind and gentle peach). 

  The moment he left the room, he muttered,"Off to a bad start I see...sigh..." 

  "What's wrong?" A certain-unfamiliar-but-familiar voice asked. Daniel spun back to once again almost collide with the jet-black haired male who was gleaming in delight and friendliness. "So bright-" Daniel subconsciously uttered, quickly shutting his mouth with his palm when he realised what he was about to say 'his smile' thank god he didn't. Or their romance would happen too quickly JK :P.

  "Bright? Oh I've heard that alot even though I didn't mean to!" Seongwoo casually proceeds to talk about how people tells him that at first glance, he gives off a genius vibe, in which Daniel laughs and rolls his eyes. "Oh! But back to it, what's wrong though? Are your roommates terrible? One of mine has super smelly feet so don't worry, we are in the same boat hehe" Daniel rolled backwards in laughter as he heard that. For some reason, this is the first time, he felt so positively about a person he almost just met ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), so he decided to rant a little about his situation. 

  "So like, one of my roommates that I haven't even met was being so rude...(you know the story). He prioritised sleeping to his manners geez..." Daniel ranted. "Well, you didn't call me a genius for nothing!" he winked and continued with a playful tone,"I know what to do~" Seongwoo proceeded to whip out his phone and clicked on some icons or apps so quickly that Daniel didn't manage to catch what he is planning. "Come with me!" Seongwoo snickered as he opened the door to room 1210 (Daniel's room) once again. The both of them tiptoed to the side of Daniel's roommate's bed. "Hyung! What are you planning?" Daniel whispered as he nudges Seongwoo softly. "Just wait, I'll show him how to respect koreans and our country" "Wait, what? countr-" Before Daniel could finished asking, Seongwoo started blaring South Korea's national anthem through his phone into the roommate's ears.

  "HEY! WHAT THE ..." Daniel's roommate shouted in shock and frustration, sitting up immediately in attempt to see who was pranking him. 

  "HAHAHA Let's run!" Seongwoo laughed as he turned backwards. Daniel who was half confused and half breathless from laughter, couldn't even stand straight. "Hurry up!" Seongwoo gushed, and before he realises, he was sprinting out the door. 

  With Daniel's palm in his. Fingers interlocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, why am I writing both chapters 1 & 2 at 3am (yesterday and today), I honestly need to start sleeping at a regular time... I hope you would like this chapter!1!! Thanks for reading >3< Let me know what you feel~


	3. Grading re-evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update! -> I hate me… I freaking shut down my laptop without saving… TWICE! So this is the 3rd time writing the same thing, with huge differences because I can’t remember stuff well AT ALL, and everything is very vague in my memory so :( , this time round i'm using google docs to do just to be safe… I’m finally updating because I’m so happy #Ongniel managed to debut together >< Along with my bias who shall not be mentioned :P But I’m still emo some of my babies didn’t get in…

Day of re-evaluation

  It was the day of re-evaluation. The day that the 97 trainees receive the report slip to know which is the true grade that they deserve. Also, the day they get exposed to more people of similar calibre in terms of talents and learning speed.

 The coaches have already went into the respective grade’s room that they have been assigned; in their hands are the report slips of the trainees that shows their re-evaluation results that determine their rank til the end of the show.

 Seongwoo shuffled around in an attempt to seem less nervous. “Samuel! Who do you think would get be upgraded to A?” He asked the tanned boy standing beside him; Samuel was fidgeting around nervously but he looks like a genuinely nice boy, so Seongwoo decided to start a casual conversation with him to release some tension in the atmosphere.

 Seongwoo has always been a social butterfly. One who is widely known for his humor, friendliness and  kindness (often done discreetly). However, even he felt a little awkward with some of the other ‘A’ ranked trainees. It is, to be honest, expected because many of them came to this show with a mindset that all the other trainees are competitors rather than potential friends/future teammates. He, on the other hand really wished he could find several good friends so they could have a good experience in this show with him and regardless of the results, would be able to bring back good memories.

  “I was thinking the small boy? Lee Woojin? His vocals are really strong! And he is only so young!” Samuel replied after thinking for awhile. “What about you, hyung?”

 “You know the peac- I mean Kang Daniel? From MMO. I think he is really talented, but wasn’t able to show completely in his audition… What a waste!” Seongwoo sighed. “Who’s that? There are so many contestants I didn’t notice him ughh” Samuel racked his brain as he asked.

 “What?? You don’t know who he is? But he’s such a cute PEACH hahaha!” Seongwoo laughed as he emphasised on the word ‘peach’, gesturing an upside down heart with his hands because according to him, that is a peach, and patting his butt afterwards because apparently ass = peach. Samuel could only laugh along while shaking his head because, I mean, what are the odds of noticing and remembering someone out of the near 100 trainees during audition? Probably only if they appealed to them in some way? ;)

  Ding ding ding ding~ The bell sounded. It was a signal for the coaches to start distributing the report slips. However, ‘A’ rank would be announced the last. Only after the new ‘A’ ranked trainees have arrived would they distribute the existing ‘A’ ranks’ report slips.

 The glass door creaked and in came the first trainee to join, then, more came to join. As he sees the eyes of the other ‘A’ ranks lit up when they see familiar faces, he felt a little tug in his chest. One thing about Seongwoo is that he was the only trainee from Fantagio so as much as he tried to talk to others’ he always felt slightly lonely deep inside. Seongwoo looked on expectantly at the glass door, hoping for his turn to meet familiar face.

  A little baby boy walked in looking slightly lost and for some unknown reason, Seongwoo instinctively started smiling and welcoming him. What kind of instinct do you call this i wonder? (hehe) He waved at the tiny boy with a wide grin, and that boy, namely Lee Woojin waved back, smiling brightly. A little ray of sunshine. ‘Aww i want to smoosh those cheeks~’ Seongwoo thought to himself.

 Once again, the glass door opened. This time, a familiar head bobbed in. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the new-comer as he awkwardly smiled and clapped for himself. Seongwoo smiled. Finally it’s his turn to meet a familiar face. Seongwoo was about to wave to him when Daniel excitedly sat beside Woojin, pinching his cheeks as he said,”Woojin ah~ You are here too!”

 Before Seongwoo got to say anything, Boa suddenly annouced,” Now I’ll be giving the results to all of you, the ones who were ranked ‘A’ initially.” Everyone held their breathe and became silent with anticipation and fear as they wait for the results to be announced. It was pin drop silent.

 One by one they went to receive their report slip and miraculously all that had went so far retained their ‘A’ rank. Since they were asked to go up one by one according to the pre-arranged stack of report slips, the trainees who have not gotten their results got extremely nervous, because they might be left till the end (for the results) to be ranked down in order to make the show to look more exciting.

 There were only 2 trainees left, Samuel and Seongwoo. The latter gave Samuel a soft pat for reassurance when Samuel was called even though he was nervous himself. “Kim Samuel trainee, you are still in ‘A’ rank! Well done!” The boy, relieved with his results, turned over to Seongwoo and grinned.

  ‘Oh shit, it’s my turn…’ the last to get his results thought. He walked over at the call of his name. For some reason, he felt that it took them longer to announce his result, not sure if it really is because his rank fell, or that he is just nervous. “ Ong Seongwoo Trainee, you are… still in ‘A’ rank! You’ve proved to us that you have what it takes to remain here! Finally, all of you have received your results. You will all remain in this rank till as far as you can survive the eliminations. Good luck!”  Boa congratulated.

 Seongwoo bowed and turned back excitedly to face his finalised same-rank-mates. YES! He managed to stay despite his dance mistakes in the practice with coaches previously. After returning to where he sat at previously, one of the staff members went ‘Cut!’ towards the cameras and continued,”Trainees, don’t leave yet. We need to re-assign dorm rooms to those who just joined because we need the same ranks to bunk together. Trainees Daehwi and Samuel’s room is half vacant  for ‘A’ rankers so we can put in this 4 trainees, these 2 trainees would join the room with trainees Sungwoon and Taehyun. There’s no other rooms left with extra bed, would anyone like to volunteer to cram with Daniel trainee for just one 3 nights until we can solve this problem?”

  An arm wiggled up like a jellyfish and said,”I guess it will ONGLY be me.” (No prizes for guessing who said that.)The staff continued,, “Okay, thanks. Since this matter is settled so quickly, all of you are allowed to leave early for lunch break now. Trainee Daniel please move over your belongings quickly and Trainee Seongwoo, guide the way.”

  “Yes!” the trainees said in unison.

   As Seongwoo supported himself on his right arm, about to stand up, Samuel reached over and nudged him at the ribs softly,”Is this hyung beside you the one you mentioned just now? MMO’s Kang Daniel hyung?”

  “What did he say about me? Was he gossiping about me tsk tsk hahaha!” Daniel asked jokingly. “Oh, we were talking about who we think will be able to come to our rank and he said you because you are very talented or something!” Samuel replied. Oops! Spoke too loudly.

  “Oh really?” Daniel turned to Seongwoo and asked. He probably didn’t expect to be praised by Seongwoo. Then he continued, snickering,”and you even volunteered to lend me your bed hehe, you must LIKE me very much hahaha!”

  Seongwoo swung around to face Daniel and smirked, “Well, of course! I love fruits!” before confidently strutting away, leaving a bewildered Daniel standing still. “Hahaha! He said that hyung is a peach! Probably because of your hair hahaha!” Samuel laughed as he explains to the poor, confused pink-haired boy, who then pouts upon hearing that.

 “I’m not gonna wait for you! Can’t afford to miss my lunch!”  a voice sounded from the stairs, leaving Daniel with no choice but to run and catch up to a certain Ong so at least he has a guide to his new room. 

  New room, new roommates. An exciting journey awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  #SHOUTOUT to the person who said this is the best fanfic on ongniel you’ve read (on wattpad), this made me jump out of my lazy ass and write this despite everything, thank you!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter would only show how the both of them meet! There is no romance yet because I want to build up the characters first >< Let me know if it's too slow paced orites? It's my first time writing out of my language classes :'D Please be understanding if it ain't good! Please let me know what you feel hehe~


End file.
